Our Random Acts Of Love
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: Whether it is face-painting their boyfriend, making terrible cookies, or having the time of their lives wearing funny glasses, Soul and Black Star still have their special and creative ways of showing their love for each other. -Accepting prompts- Yaoi Fluffy Black Star x Soul/Soul x Black Star (StarSoul, SoulStar)
1. I'm Pregnant

**Drabble #2: I'm Pregnant**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

" Black Star I..." Soul started. He and Black Star were on the couch chilling, and watching t.v. Soul laid sideways on the couch with his legs on Black Star's lap. It was a lazy Sunday so everyone was home, Maka in her room being the study hound as usual. And Blaire knew not to tease Soul around Black Star.

" What?"

" ... I'm pregnant." Black Star felt his heart stop for a moment. His mind processed his boyfriend's statement slowly.

" What was that?" Soul blinked before scooting closer leaning against the assassin's chest.

" I said... **I'm pregnant.**" He said more clearly, hiding a smile when the meister twitched.

" You're pregnant... W-with who?" Soul rolled his eyes and bopped the other on the head.

" Who else do you think had sex with me for the past weeks idiot?" Black Star pales.

" B-but y-you're a guy!"

" And?"

" 'And'? That's impossible!"

" Stop trying to think about it. Besides, would you even father the baby?" Soul asked with amusement in his eyes. His boyfriend's eye twitched.

" But I'm only fifteen for fuck's sake!," Maka yelled for him to watch his language, " How the hell am I supposed to take care of a baby!?" Soul shrugged and made himself more comfortable as Black Star began to freak out, " I'd have to come home from school to take care of a baby you are somehow able to produce! I wouldn't be able to train because of our child! My life would be ruined! And you're asking me if I would father the baby!?" Soul snorted but couldn't contain his laughter.

Black Star stared in confusion as the weapon laughed on his lap. " Wh-what?"

" I w-was just kidding!" Soul didn't wait for the other teen to get the joke as he began laughing again. Just the reaction he wanted. Who knew the assassin could easily break down from just a mere statement?

" B-but you... I thought..."

" No. I'm not really having a baby. How the hell is that possible anyways?" Soul said finally calming down. Finally getting it, Black Star held back from hitting the other.

" ...Jackass."

" Love you too."

...

" Black Star?"

" What?"

" I think I felt a kick."


	2. Picnic and Kisses

**Drabble #3: Picnic and Kisses**

**Rating: T**

* * *

" Hey food's ready! Ah..." Maka gave a guilty smile when Black Star glared at her. Soul was currently napping peacefully on his lap against his chest while he leaned against a tree. Maka whispered a 'sorry' and turned back tot the rest of the group. Everybody decided to have a picnic since the weather seemed fair enough. Patty was busy playing with her animal crackers and Liz was busy filing her nails. Kid was commenting on how terrible the mat they were sitting on is and Crona even came, helping pass out plates to everyone with Tsubaki.

Black Star was under a tree so his boyfriend didn't have to bother with the heat. Soul had ended up falling asleep on his boyfriend's chest and has laid there since.

However, he ended up waking slowly and rubbed his eyes. The weapon blinked and squinted when the sunlight came to view.

" I wasn't out long was I?" He asked tiredly, looking up at the assassin.

" No, just in time actually." Patty crawled towards them, holding out her bag of animal crackers.

" Want some?" She asked while biting into a pig-shaped one. Soul gave a small smile while shaking his head.

" No thanks."

Patty shrugged and began to mimick the sound of a pig while crawling away. Soul sighed and turned around, lifting his head up to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. Black Star turned so their lips touched instead, wrapping his arms around the weapon. The two ignored the staring and Soul felt himself being laid on the soft grass below him. Their lips locked again and an occasional moan was heard from either them.

As the two kissed, Liz cat-called while Patty hooted wildly. Maka laughed resting her head on Crona's shoulder, who blushed.

The two boys finally pulled away, panting heavily while smiling. The sunset's light glowed on Soul's face, making him look even more beautiful in Black Star's point of view. Soul blushed while wiping the drool from corner of his mouth as Black Star leaned closer. The meister could never get enough of Soul, he was like a drug to him. As in, once you get that first kiss from him, you need to have more.

And more was he going to get.

Maka grimaced and looked away with a small tinge of pink on her face while everyone else encouraged the two boys.

" Oi! Get a room you two!"


	3. What's A Date?

**Chapter Rating: K+**

**Chapter Warning: None**

Soul sighed as he had yet again, rejected another girl's date request. He had been getting those a lot lately now that he was known as the last Death Scythe. He knew that they only asked just because of his position but he has been getting negative reactions from turning them down. The girl recently just ran off crying hysterically, a reaction he never expected to get. However, he just shook his head and turned to walk home when someone spoke behind him.

" Another one?"

" Another one." He spotted a bench near him and sat, Black Star right next to him. " Honestly, it's starting to become more annoying by the day."

" Month."

" You get the point."

" Well I'm used to it." Soul raised an eyebrow high as he stared at the smirking meister.

" Excuse me?"

" You're excused."

" You're constantly being asked on dates?"

" Yup."

" From practically every girl in DWMA?"

" Definitely." Soul narrowed his eyes in disbelief. No fucking way this childish meister is that popular. All Black Star ever does is annoy people to no end. That's what his friend is normally known for.

" And you turn them down because?"

" ... I have better things to do."

" ..." Soul narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" What's even a date?" The weapon nearly fell from his seat and straightened up with a look of disbelief.

" Wh-what's the point of lying if you don't even know what you are lying about?" Black Star only shrugged.

" I wanted to be better than you."

" Of course..." At least he wasn't lying about that, but for a guy like Black Star to not know what a date is could seriously affect him in later life, that is, until he finds someone.

" So what it is? I know that's when people go and eat but that's what lunch at school is for right?" Soul rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

" Well, close but no. A date is when two people go to a place and get to know each other more."

" What more is there to know about that person?" Soul gave a thoughtful look.

" You know, about their past, maybe some medical stuff, interests, things like that." Black Star sighed and glanced at the sky.

" Seems like a lot."

" Not really, if you're having fun with that person. It's actually pretty cool to date. Relying on someone who you trust, can keep your secrets, be intimate..." Black Star looked at the scythe with a smirk.

" You seem to know a lot about dating but you aren't." Soul shrugged and swung his legs slightly.

" That's true. I just can't seem to find anyone yet. Another mystery of mine huh?"

" What, you mean there's more to you than just being cool?"

Soul looked down with an unreadable expression. No one really knew much about his past life being a rich kid and all with his annoyingly famous brother and world famous parents.

" You can say that." Black Star eyes his friend wearily before grinning.

" Hey, let's go on a date!" Soul looked up quickly in shock with a major blush.

" Wh-wha-!? B-But you... us... d-dating..." Soul stuttered uncomprehensionable words while his face continued growing more red by the second. His whole mind was malfuntioning at that one statement. Dating Black Star had never even came across him and now thinking about it was just... just...

" Soul?" The said boy stopped talking but he managed to make use of his timid voice.

" W-we're friends though..."

" Yeah, but it sucks that you don't trust me to know everything about you." Soul looked at the other boy as his eyes widened and bit his bottom lip. It did sound like an insult but he was the one who explained it almost like that.

" Fair enough..."

" Great then let's go!"

" N-now!?"


	4. Lip Gloss

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Kissing?**

**Author's Notes:Just a small drabble I came up with after thinking about how much I wish to have make-up. Aaaargh...**

* * *

It was the most weirdest yet amusing idea Black Star had come up with. Personally, Soul had not expected to come home and find the living room empty, where his boyfriend would usually be chilling until he came home. It was silent in fact, and Soul was a little worried, even if he knew Black Star could take care of himself. Nevertheless, when the death scythe walked into their bedroom, that is when he was truly dumbstruck. Meaning that his brain practically exploded and disintegrated before starting the process all over again. That was how shocked Soul was. Mainly because he did not expect to find_ Black Star_, of all people, to be sorting through a number of lip gloss on their bed. _Lip. Gloss._

It seemed that Black Star had finally noticed Soul's staring because he did a small wave.

" Oh, hey Soul!" He greeted with a huge grin, not paying attention to the frozen surprised expression, and went back to picking at the minor make-up. Soul closed his mouth after he came back into reality and shook a little.

" B-Black Star... what is that?" He numbly asked while pointing at the objects. Soul knew full well what the objects were, but he was too afraid to believe that such girly items would end up in their house. Black Star looked back up from his concentration on the items.

" Lip gloss." He simply said. Soul lowered his shaky hand and exhaled very deeply. The weapon then walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, now having a closer view of the items. There were all sorts of different colored lip gloss and there were names for every different flavor._ Flavor._ Apparently Black Star was hungry enough to eat some lip gloss instead of wearing it. That is sort of a relief but why Black Star would think it was edible is beyond him.

" Why..?" He asked as calm as he could. Black Star flopped over on Soul's side and grabbed a handful.

" 'Cause I wanna try something out with them. Just thought of it while you were out on a mission with Kid. I think I got a lot of weird looks at the market though..." Soul blinked slowly and sighed again before turning more to face his giddy partner.

" And... what is it you want to try with it?" He asked, slightly wincing at the thought of his boyfriend trying to cross dress while wearing the make-up.

" It's nothing big. Here..." Black Star hopped off the bed and began searching through their drawers from the night stands and wardrobes.. Thoroughly confused, Soul watched his boyfriend dig through all sort of clothing before pulling up a white cloth. The meister got back on the bed and faced the suspicious scythe. " Okay. Close your eyes."

" Wh-Why?"

" Just do it." Black Star urged while leaning closer in front of Soul while stretching the cloth. The white-haired boy glanced at the white material with a frown but did as he was told, shuddering a little when he could not see what Black Star was planning to doing now. Soul blushed slightly when he felt the heat radiating off of the teen become more clear and the cloth gently slid over his eyes. The material stretched and tightened all the way around his head and the knot at the back of his head tightened, a signal that Black Star was finishing up tying the cloth over his eyes.

" There. Can you see?" The bluenette huffed while sitting back, checking over his work.

" What do you think?" The other boy muttered and Black Star beamed, even if Soul could not see his expression.

" Good. Okay..." Soul shivered a little when he no longer had his important sense and bit his bottom lip nervously. What was the meister planning to do to him?

" Dude. What are you doing-?"

" Just wait..." The death scythe waited as patiently as he could before he felt the other boy shift on the bed. He was about to ask whether Black Star planned on doing anything when warm breath hit his lips. His eyebrows raised due to his red eyes not being able to see and porcelain cheeks turned pink.

" Wh-wha..? Star?"

" Almost done. Shut up." Soul reluctantly did so and his cheeks flushed even more when soft and slightly full lips pressed against his own lightly. He hesitated on whether he should kiss back but did not need to when Black Star pressed them more firmly. Soul then noticed a particular taste. It was distant but Soul could actually tell that there was something else invading. Determined to find out what it was, Soul leaned in more while darting his tongue out slightly, causing Black Star to moan in surprise. Soul gave tiny laps on the tan male's lips, gradually getting a more bold taste. It was as though he was tasting a sweet kind strawberry and the sweet taste was quite vivid. Did Black Star eat strawberries recently?

Soul leaned back while panting softly. The tangy, sweet flavor was still lingering in his mouth and his brows furrowed.

" Was that... strawberries?" Black Star recovered and a small blush tainted his cheeks. However, he was grinning broadly and searched through the pile of lip gloss again.

" Yup! Try and guess the next one."

" Wait, what!?"

" Be quiet." Soul finally came to realize that this was a game. A guessing game that is, based on the flavor of lip gloss. This made Soul blush even more at the realization but he was not complaining. The only thing Soul was thinking about is that Black Star should have told him earlier instead of making him freak out on whether they were heading straight into BDSM.

Once again, there was heated breathing on his lips and Black Star leaned in so their lips pressed together. Soul was still before tilting his head and deepening the kiss, creating a moan from either one of their throats. That was not what Soul was trying to do and his tongue darted out after a few moments of enjoying their kiss. His slender hands moved up to Black Star's arms and he leaned forward while giving long strokes of his tongue on the meister's lips. He felt Black Star shudder and put that in the back of his mind as he focused on the new flavor. It was sweet, with a small spice to it. It tasted fruity yet with a teensy hint of spiciness...

" Apple Cinnamon?" Soul guessed at once while pulling his head back. Black Star glanced back at the second small pile was starting.

" Mm... Yup. Wow, you're good."

" You keep giving me the obvious ones." Soul responded with a smirk and Black Star returned it.

" Alright then. Give me a second..." Black Star picked up a random lip gloss and popped open the cap. Soul heard the cap snap close after a couple seconds and he swallowed when Black Star leaned in. With no hesitation, Soul pressed their lips together and slipped his tongue along the flavored lips and felt Black Star hold onto his arms, him doing the same. The bluenette gave a shaky moan but kissed back just as hard and Soul sucked harshly on the male's bottom lip. Feeling a jolt against him, Soul explored the sudden burst of flavor in his mouth. It was enticing, sugary, and fruity all at once. It seemed that fruit dominated but a strong taste of tropical flavor came across his taste buds. Was it pineapple? No...

Soul finally moved back for air and could hear his boyfriend panting as well.

" Figured it out?" Black Star breathed and Soul shook his head.

" Not yet."

" Give up?"

" Hell no."

Before Black Star could respond, Soul leaned in and locked their lips. At this sudden force, Black Star fell back and the two boys ended up on the bed. His hands held the weapon's waist as he tried to not make sounds from Soul's searching. It was hard trying not to think of this as a kiss but a game but Soul's delicate tongue was really testing him. Their lips moved together in a wet manner as saliva connected in threads from the tip of their tongues. The scythe's hands held onto the meister's shoulders and he fully straddled his boyfriend, arching slightly against him. His tongue glazed across Black Star's lips and he tried to think of what this mystery flavor was. However, their hot breaths mingling together and the other appendage desperately trying to make contact with is was truly distracting.

The lip gloss was now almost gone and they simultaneously part their heads for air. Their breathing was harsher and their chests heaved in unision.

" So..?" Black Star hinted and Soul shrugged.

" ... Nah... Just tell me..." The assassin glanced at the pile that he had forgotten and bent his knees up.

" Uh... Watermelon Kiwi something. Dunno."

Soul sat up and took the blindfold off before gazing down at his boyfriend. Eyes glazed over with a hint of lust stared back at his own and tainted tan cheeks caught his attention. He could feel something inside of him stir up and their crotches pressed together helped in that matter.

" You're really into this, huh?" He said with a chuckle. Black Star smirked and held the weapon's waist more firmly.

" It's up for you to find out."

"... Pass me the lip gloss."


	5. Re-decorating

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: None!^^**

* * *

" So what do you think we should do?" Soul asked while opening a box. Black Star had just walked in and examined the empty room. After Blaire had destroyed the scythe's room after one of her spells went wrong, Maka and Soul had to call in the maintenance. The two forced the magical cat to pay up her salary form the bar she worked at and Soul had to stay with Tsubaki and Black Star in the meantime. It has been a month and the room was finally back to normal, well, as normal as it could be. It was just a bit spacious and needed a bit of homey touches. Since Maka was out, Black Star came over when Soul called to help set up his room again since some of his furniture(Wardrobe and bed for examples) were a bit too heavy.

" I dunno. We'll think of something later." With that being said, the two teens continued to fix up the room from hanging up clothes to arranging the dressers and bed to what Soul preferred. Once they finished up and the day being half gone, they were both back in the room with blank looks. Soul sighed and left his plain room, still being indecisive about how it should look like and how it describes his personality. His room before was not bad but he figured that if he has to re-decorate, he might as well just improve on his choice of style.

" Black everything? You are a bit emo if you look at it-" Black Star suggested but received a harsh blow on the top of his head.

" Shut up already. If you're not going to be serious then don't bother suggesting stupid things." Black Star pouted while rubbing his bruise for a moment before suddenly grinning widely and running out the room, confusing the heck out of other teen. Only the weapon just shrugged and went to the living room to watch TV. He has yet to think of a way to improve his room.

Black Star, on the other hand, completely left the apartment and came back thirty minutes later with all kinds of posters in his hands. Soul had barely glanced from the TV to acknowledge that the meister had even left and did not hear was going on his room. Thirty more minutes had passed before the white-haired student finally felt a bit suspicious about Black Star's whereabouts and went to check on the other male. He peered in with an examining look and his jaw dropped at the sight before him.

" Like it?" Black Star said when he noticed Soul's entrance. The bluenette was just finishing up pinning the last of his posters on the teen's wall before standing back to admire his work. Soul however, was beyond astonished and was silent for a while before snorting." What?"

" This... You can't be serious..." He stuttered while fighting to contain his smile and Black Star blinked at him before looking back at the posters.

" What's wrong with these? I thought this would describe your life overall." Soul's brows raised high and he completely collapsed on the ground laughing. The blue-haired meister gave an offended look at the laughing teen but could not help his own grin spreading as well. The students laughed their hearts out before Soul was finally able to breathe again and embraced his idiotic boyfriend. As stupid as he was, Soul could not help but appreciate that he has the best boyfriend made for him.

" You know what Black Star? These do represent me. I am completely obsessed with you." The said male hugged back will winking back at one of the many posters of his self.


	6. What's A Date?- Extended

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Naaah.**

**Author's Notes: This is What Is A Date extended with the help of dragonvoice147!^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soul sighed as he had yet again, rejected another girl's date request. He had been getting those a lot lately now that he is known as the last Death Scythe. He knew that they only asked him just because of his position but he has been getting negative reactions from them lately. The girl recently just ran off crying hysterically, a reaction he never expected to get. However, he just shook his head and turned to walk home when someone spoke behind him.

" Another one?"

" ... Another one." He spotted a bench near him and sat down, Black Star right next to him. " Honestly, it's starting to become more annoying by the day."

" Month."

" You get the point."

" Well, I know how you feel. I'm used to it." Soul raised an eyebrow high as he stared at the smirking meister.

" Excuse me?"

" You're excused."

" You're constantly being asked on dates?"

" Yup."

" From practically every girl in DWMA?"

" Definitely." Soul narrowed his eyes in disbelief. No fucking way this childish meister is that popular. All Black Star ever does is annoy people to no end. That's what his friend is normally known for.

" And you turn them down because?"

" ... I have better things to do."

" ..." Soul narrowed his eyes at his friend.

" What's even a date?" The weapon nearly fell from his seat and straightened up with a look of disbelief.

" Wh-what's the point of lying if you don't even know what you are lying about?" Black Star only shrugged.

" I wanted to be better than you."

" Of course..." At least he wasn't lying about that, but for a guy like Black Star to not know what a date is could seriously affect him in later life, that is, until he finds someone.

" So what it is? I know that's when people go and eat but that's what lunch at school is for right?" Soul rolled his eyes but gave a small smile.

" Well, close but no. A date is when two people go to a place and get to know each other more."

" What more is there to know about that person?" Soul gave a thoughtful look.

" You know, about their past, maybe some medical stuff-"

" Medical stuff? Like what?" The death scythe had a sudden uncomfortable look. He did not really think that he should be talking about AIDs or Herpes to Black Star.

" U-Um... I-I'll explain all that when you're old enough-"

" I am old enough!" Soul gave him a dead-panned look.

" Mature enough. As I was saying, you could discuss your interests and things like that." Black Star sighed and glanced up at the sky.

" Seems like a lot."

" Not really, if you're having fun with that person. It's actually pretty cool to date. Relying on someone who you trust, can keep your secrets, be intimate..." Black Star looked at the scythe with an interested look.

" You seem to know a lot about dating but you aren't." Soul shrugged and swung his legs slightly.

" That's true. I just can't seem to find anyone yet. Another mystery of mine, huh?"

" What, you mean there's more to you than just being cool?"

Soul looked down with an unreadable expression. No one really knew much about his past life being a rich kid and all with his annoyingly famous brother and world famous parents.

" You can say that." Black Star eyes his friend wearily before grinning.

" Hey, let's go on a date then!" Soul looked up quickly in shock with a major blush.

" Wh-wha-!? B-But you... us... d-dating..." Soul stuttered uncomprehensionable words while his face continued growing more red by the second. His whole mind was malfuntioning at that one statement. Dating Black Star had never even came across him and now thinking about it was just... just...

" Soul?" The said boy stopped talking but he managed to make use of his timid voice.

" W-we're friends though..."

" Yeah, but it sucks that you don't trust me enough to know everything about you." Soul looked at the other boy as his eyes widened and bit his bottom lip. It did sound like an insult but he was the one who explained it almost like that.

" Fair enough I guess..."

" Great, then let's go!"

" N-now!?"

* * *

Indeed it was now. As the sun nodded off toward the west, the dark silhouette started to come up. They ended up at the café that was near there school whenever it was lunch break.

" So... what?" Soul asked barely audible as his face still burned from the previous conversation. Does Black Star know what comes out of his mouth sometimes?

" Tell me everything now." Soul sweated and sighed heavily.

" Black Star, that's not how a date works."

" Really?" The other blinked." Okay then. When do you get to tell me everything?"

" Idiot, you don't just demand someone to 'tell you everything.' You would seem too bold, and that's a major turn-off to most people."

" Oh..." The drinks they ordered were put on the table and Soul picked up his as Black Star asked, " Then how do I turn you on?" The meister didn't mind the soda from Soul's mouth spraying all over the table and him.

" Wh-wh-wh-wha-!? Idiot! You're not supposed to turn me on!" Soul sputtered with a huge blush that occupied his whole face. He really hated Black Star right now.

" Then when can you tell me everything?"

This guy...

" *sigh* Okay. First of all, we're not even supposed to be on a date. Second, the things you say really makes me want to punch you, third, stop asking me to tell you everything!"

The blank stare he got made Soul bop the other on the head for some kind of reaction.

" When can you tell me everything?"

...

Soul sighed.

" A long while from now, that's for sure."

" But you said I had to bring you here so you could tell me everything."

" Well, you aren't supposed to. You do this for _girls_, not for me."

" ... What's the difference?"

Black Star dodged the cup thrown at him.

" Asshole. What I'm trying to say is that we have our own ways of communicating. We already know so much about each other, and it's not by asking that we learn more about each other." Soul said, ignoring the blank stare. He really wished Black Star could comprehend what people tell him for once," I'm saying that I will tell you, but not today. Besides, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later."

Black Star slumped on the table.

" Aaagh. That could take forever. Why can't you just tell me now?" Soul smirked.

" I like torturing you."

" What's the point of this date then?" Despite the sight pink in his cheeks, Soul shrugged.

" Up to you. Do you wanna waste your drink or shall we head to the arcade?" Black Star grinned, already knowing the answer.

* * *

The two males laughed as they exited the gaming shop. They had spent nearly two hours competing against each other and random people. As they walked down the sidewalk, the distance between their bodies seem to have shrunk and their hands occasionally brushed against each other. However, they were both to oblivious to nature's hint.

They came over to the city's large fountain and they collapsed on a bench in front of it. It seemed that they were the only ones out since it was around a quarter past seven. They didn't mind that matter since they were too focused on each other.

" Haha! Hey Soul, what if we aware able to do this everyday?" Soul smiled and looked at the snickering Moon.

" After school would be heaven I suppose. Everyone would be wondering why we would go somewhere everyday."

" Just tell them we're going on dates." Soul rolled his eyes with a blush.

" Idiot Star. Of course you still don't understand." Black Star gave an offended look

" I know all about dates! I even know more than you!" Soul knew he was lying again but didn't question it.

" Right... So you do know that you have to pay for all my food from now on?" The meister gave an incredulous look.

" What!? No way!"

" Yes way."

" What if I don't want to?" Black Star asked and Soul stood up, stretching.

" That's not going to happen. I know you will." He said and his best friend stood up as well with raised eyebrows.

" What makes you think I would?" He asked defiantly and Soul walked up to the other while pressing a slender finger against the assassin's chest.

" Simple. You like me too much to say no." A second passed before Black Star flushed. Soul had basically and accurately accused him of liking him. The scythe smirked as his friend looked away.

" Y-Yeah right. How would you know?" Soul put his hands behind his back with a knowing look.

" Well, you probably haven't noticed but I've been observing everything. Of course you can't just figure out a person by asking them so you're not the only curious one. And then after a while, I sort of caught on that you like me more than a friend."

Black Star stared at him in surprise.

" But how did you-!?" Soul had leaned on him so both of them fell into the fountain. The water splashed greatly as both bodies were soaked and the meister sputtered." Wh-what was that for!?" The weapon straddling him only gave a look before laughing." What are you laughing at?"

" Y-your hair... it looks so weird when it's wet!" Soul exclaimed while playing with the damp, blue hair. Black Star frowned.

" Your hair also looks weird. You look like a girl when it's down!" This made both males laugh now and it while before they could breathe again.

" But seriously," The assassin started once they regained their breaths and the water was calm again," How did you know that I..?"

Soul gave a crooked smile and laid his head on the other teen's chest. The fountain continued to pour its water and both did not mind being splashed on. Although the night is a bit chilly, they did not exactly focus on the risk factor of getting sick.

" Mm... At first I thought you were being an idiot-"

" Hey."

"-And I actually thought you were really clueless about dating. But I guess over time I noticed that you seemed really into us 'dating'. And then I thought a bit about what you said and..." Soul leaned up with a humored look," You aren't very good with hiding your feelings are?" Black Star only shrugged with a sheepish grin and placed his hands on the weapon's waist.

" Guess not. Does this mean-?" Soul placed his index finger on the other teen's lips.

" It means that you're not going to ruin this moment." He stated firmly before lifting his finger up in favor of leaning down and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Their kiss deepened and became more meaningful as they held each other closer in the shallow fountain. Moments later, after their small make-out, the two finally parted for air.

" Wow..." Black Star breathlessly said as he pulled Soul closer with his arms holding the scythe more securely against him," If this is what we do after a date, I can't wait 'till tomorrow-" Soul brushed his bangs behind his ear before leaning back down for a chaste kiss.

" Luckily, you won't have to wait that long," he muttered against the other teen's lips and his eyes lowered," So shut up and stop ruining the moment."

Black Star happily obliged and they resumed making out in the sparkling water.


	7. How To Kiss

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Naaah.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

" I hate this. For once, I want to do my homework!" Soul complained loudly. His best friend, Black Star, just told him to shush and stared intently at the t.v. They were watching the movie Spiderman, and it seemed to be Black Star's favorite movie, judging by the way he intently watched the screen.

" Look! Look! Did you see that!?"

" Ugh... I saw it..." Soul muttered boredly, but it did not seem like the boy noticed the annoyed tone. The weapon could only sigh and lean back against the couch. He preferred funny movies, maybe even some humor with a teensy bit of romance or horror but the only romance in this movie is spiderman and some business lady that keeps saying she can't love him even if they made out a dozen times.

" Hey Soul, what are they doing?" Soul hummed questionably while looking up at the screen and sweated. It was a kissing scene. Something Black Star could never understand, judging by his childish personality.

" Th-they're... J-just hugging."

" They seem a bit too close." It had never struck Soul for Black Star to be the observant one but Soul tried to change the direction.

" Well they are the 'closest of friends'. " The weapon explained as simple as possible. " That's what they do."

" Oh okay... like us?" Black Star asked with a strange light in his eyes. _Oh no._ Soul laughed nervously, not liking where this was heading.

" Aha... I-in a way, yeah I suppose."

" So we have to do that?" He asked while pointing at the screen. Those two really needed to lay off each other already. Soul frantically looked around, trying to come up with an excuse.

" Not exactly! It's fine just the way things are, r-right?"

" But I kind of want to try what they're doing." He said while slowly moving towards him.

Soul swallowed when he found his self in a bad situation. His friend wanted to kiss him which is not supposed to happen because they are not dating, no matter how much he's thought of it. Besides, even if he actually found him attractive, he did not know if the bluentte had the same feelings for him, or any at all.

" W-We aren't supposed to do that. O-only they can-"

" Just this once okay?" Black Star was already kneeling in front of the not-so keen malel and Soul had to lean down. His face burned furiously red as the distance between their heads shortened.

" I don't think... we should..." Soul protested weakly as the tip of their noses brushed lightly against each other. Their eyes drooped slightly and the weapon whimpered when his friend tilted his head before pressing their lips together in a feathery way.

Soul's heart raced as their lips moved together in sync. A hand held his cheek as Black Star pressed more firmly against him A small moan escaped from the weapon's throat when his friend was somehow in between his legs and his other hand accidentally brushed against his thigh. Despite the fact that this is their first time, Black Star sure knew how to kiss good- wait!

Soul pulled back, gasping for air as his hands pushed against the boy's chest. It should not be like this. He should not enjoy something that Black Star has no idea on. Besides, they are both guys and it just has to be wrong... right?

" Soul?" The said boy looked up at his friend, who had a light pink haze on his cheeks and was panting slightly.

" I-I... I think you get... the point." He said in between breaths. The movie was still playing, though in the middle of an action scene that was long forgotten. Black Star only blinked before smiling.

" Good. Then we can keep doing that?" Soul's face flushed even more and he scowled.

" No! You said 'just this once' remember?!" Black Star only gave a sheepish look.

" Well... I lied."

" Wha-!?" His exclamation was cut off from lips pressing against his and he tried to push against the firm chest with his hands. The hand on his thigh reached up and grabbed one of her wrists, lying it not-so gently on the floor beside him. Soul whimpered when he found his self vulnerable to the meister, and gasped when a tongue touched his lips.

" What was that?" He asked when he pulled back once again. Black Star leaned down further.

" My tongue. What else?"

" We are not french kissing!"

" It was an accide- wait. French people kiss with their _tongues_?" A new light once again shone in the eager boy's eyes and Soul mentally cursed himself for giving the teen another idea.

" No no! It's no-mmm!" A tongue quickly dipped in between his open mouth and he shuddered as it lapped at his own tongue. He could not help but arch against the other body as their tongues swirled around each other almost instinctively. Soul moaned as saliva was passed back and forth and wrapped his arms around Black Star's neck to pull him closer. His best friend let one hand slide down to trace the side of his torso before letting his hand stroke lower.

Soul moaned again as his legs unconsciously spread even more and suddenly gave a jolt when something nudge between his legs. The weapon pulled away with saliva thinning from tongue to tongue and instantly knew what the problem was.

" Oh dammit. You got hard."

" What?" Soul sat up more and examined the 'problem' more.

" You're getting excited."'

" What?"

" You have an arousal."

" ...What?"

" Please tell me you know something about hard-ons?"

" I know it's a food... right?" Soul hit the back of the student's head with an annoyed look.

" Obviously you don't know. I can't believe that you're the only 16 year old boy I know that knows absolutely nothing about something that could really affect his later life."

Black Star rubbed the bruise but his eyes widened.

" Woah woah. A big star like me is left out on something!? You've got to tell me!" Soul huffed and crossed her arms.

" No way! This is something you should have already known at the very least. Go bother Kid about it."

" But you're already here, so tell me!"

" No, suffer instead!"

" Tell me!"

" ..."

" I'll annoy you."

" Okay, jeez!" Soul did not really want to experience a headache, not when he was feeling pretty high from their make-out session. The weapon had to admit that he did want to continue but Black Star seemed to have that in the back of his mind in need of knowing how 'stuff' works. Then again, this is what he expected from the air-headed assassin but to be this clueless is actually a bit of a world record.

" Just promise me you won't tell anyone about this, okay?" Black Star nodded and Soul glanced to the side before shoving the meister down quickly. Before the teen could voice his surprise, Soul turned off the TV and tugged at the bluenette's scarf.

" Oh and by the way, it's going to be a quick, hands-on lesson."


	8. Birthday

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Teasing~**

**Author's Notes: I purposely cut out the lemon to keep it PG13. You're welcome.**

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

" Black Star... Wake up." The said teen just rolled over in his sleep under the covers. The assassin made no further movement in indication of waking, in which, his shoulder was poked again. It was around the late morning hour and Soul was busy trying to wake the other male on the couch. Black Star had came home late from training so long in the middle of the night, and it seemed that he didn't want to disturb the weapon. So in return, Soul brought a blanket and pillow and it was hours later when he realized it was the Blunette's birthday. Luckily, he already planned out the gift.

" Hey, wake up. I haven't gotten all day." The meister's brows furrowed as his dream about being a God began to disparate. He sighed and turned again.

" Shut up already." He muttered while slowly falling back asleep. In response, there was a soft laugh and weight was added on his chest.

" I'm sure you'll enjoy this more than your dream." This made Black Star crack a tired eye open and he blinked awake slowly.

" Soul? Why are you on top of me?" The said scythe didn't answer his question, instead, nuzzled his head on the nape of the other boy's shoulder. He was lying on top of the other with the blanket covering both of them. Though he purposely hid his face to hide the smirk.

" You do know that everyone is coming over for your birthday party, right?" The meister sighs and glances at the clock on a wall opposite of the living room. The clock read around 10 in the morning so that meant he still had a couple more hours, unfortunately. He really didn't feel up for a party, not after only getting a few hours of sleep. What he really wanted, was to just stay in bed half the day with Soul, and train the other half.

" Yeah. Why?"

" I decided to give your present early. Knowing you and Patty, the party could drag on until midnight and I probably wouldn't even have time by then."

" I swear if it's another-"

" No, it's not another cock ring. I'll torture you another time since it's your birthday." With that, Soul tilted his head and softly planted his lips on Black Star's. Their tongues soon join in and their gentle kiss had soon turned into a wet make out session with small moans here and there from either. The meister drags his hands down Soul's torso and hip, pausing when he felt skin next. Was he only wearing a shirt? He ponders on this while Soul finally pulls away for air and they pant heavily.

" So.. What is... it?" Black Star asks between breaths and the weapon smirks before slowly sitting up straight. His smirk widens when his boyfriend's eye's widen.

" S-Soul... you're... you're..." He couldn't make out a sentence as he stared down his lover. Soul was wearing a maid outfit. Gloves, thigh-high tights, shoes and everything. His pants were starting to become a little uncomfortable.

" Remember when I hit you for saying I'd look good in a dress that other day?"

" Yeah, it's kind of implanted in my head."

" Well, I thought this is something you'd want so I pre-ordered it about a week ago. I hope this is enough," The scythe then lifted his hips and massaged the birthday boy's 'hill'," I spent most of my allowance on this."

" Fuck Soul..."

" Shut up, and let me handle this."

* * *

**Alrighty then, let's get back to the more fluffier one-shots. Prompts are requested.^^**


End file.
